Blinded By The Light
by C-sharp27
Summary: CARAMBA, THERE'S DRAMA. WolframxYuuri or Yuuram. Wolfram gets blinded by a stupid soldier dude and Yuuri helps him cope with his new life. Warning for Boy Love.


A/N: WolframxYuuri or Yuuram. Sucking at summaries, so you better read. Warning for Boy love! Disclaimer: KKM is not mine. Comments are much appreciated. :P

"_Wolfram! Wolf- please- stay with me! Please!"_  
I could hear Yuuri's pleads in between sobs and I could feel his unusually cold and shaking hands on my chest. I could sense a heavy aura of doubt, fear and sorrow surrounding me, and the aura was strongest from my fiancé. Oh I hated it when the wimp was all sad and scared- I hate myself when that happens because I wasn't able to comfort and protect Yuuri from whatever was bothering him. And at this point, it was the hunch he had that I was dead that was causing him to act so terrified. I wanted to grasp his hands on my chest, to assure him that everything was going to be okay, but as I attempted to do so, a sudden rush of pain and agony surged through my whole body-I wasn't exactly sure how it felt like- was it like fire in my veins or ice prickling in my blood? Either way it was extremely painful and I couldn't help but scream my lungs out.  
"WOLFRAM! OPEN YOUR EYES!" screamed a desperate voice lingering above me.  
And so I tried to- I needed to do everything to give him the slightest comfort with the assurance that I was going to make it alive. As my heavy eyelids opened, I felt cold and thick liquid drip from them and smear my cheeks, mixing with Yuuri's tears. My vision cleared from it and I was faced with a truly shocking revelation- I had no vision. In a second, everything that leads to my condition flashed in my mind. The foreign soldiers- the man who provoked Yuuri-me drawing my sword to protect him- the sword... No. Tell me it hasn't happened. No…

But it did. Wolfram was on my bed once more, his eyes wrapped with a bloody bandage, lying motionless and oblivious to what happened earlier. Anissina did her best to mend Wolfram's injuries and healed most of them, except she could do nothing about his vision. No one could. Not even I, the Demon King, can do anything about his eyes. Mine wandered to his sleeping (?) body on my bed. Someone who doesn't know him well would say he was so peaceful, sleeping like that, but I knew better. I knew he was agitated and somehow, needful, though his face was expressionless. I cupped my face in my hands and sat in silence, thinking of how to break it all to Wolfram.  
"Y-Yuuri…"  
Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to think as his hand rose from his side and reached out for mine. I rushed over to his side and entwined his fragile and intrepid fingers with mine. He sat up on the bed, leaning on the headboard as his other hand reached towards me.

I needed him more than I ever thought I did. He was already grasping one of my hands and I could feel them shaking. My free hand searched for him, but I could only feel the air around him. I started to whimper, hating myself for showing vulnerability towards him but was filled with satisfaction as his warm and free and guided mine to his cheek. I caressed every inch of him and a small smile curved at the corner of my lips. I loved the feel of him. I just wish… just wish I could see him.  
"Yuuri…what happened?" I asked.  
"W-Wolf… some foreign thugs charged at us this morning as we were traveling. One of them drew out his sword and, somehow knowing I was demon king, tried to slash at me. And he did." he paused.  
I flinched as my fingers fluttered against the small scar on the base of his neck.  
" And. you came to my rescue. You withdrew your own sword and dueled with him for a while, until one of his other companions cut in and… Wolfram you're blind." He ended with a gulp.  
My hand was still grasping wandering on his face and I felt hot and small droplets drip across his face.  
"Oh, Yuuri, don't cry."

"But how couldn't I? Wolfram you're blind and it's because of me! I shouldn't get you into all this trouble, I really shouldn't! I should have been stabbed instead of you. I should be the one bli-"  
"Yuuri, please. It's an honor to fight for you. Really it is. Don't bother trying to debate with me."  
He released my hand and his arms blindly outstretched towards me. I climbed into the bed with him and wrapped my arms around his feeble torso. I felt so bad for him. Will I ever see my reflection in his blank emerald eyes once more?

I have waited for this moment for so long, when I could hold Yuuri in my arms. I wish I could see him. I really did. I loved seeing him smile and the way his cheeks turned red every time I would smile back. I wanted to gaze into his loving black orbs for the last time…  
Pain stung at my eyes as I realized that I wouldn't be able to protect him anymore and I wouldn't be able to do anything for him. He wouldn't let a blind and useless man protect him, risk his life for him…moreover love one.  
"Yuuri, you don't need me anymore." I said, pushing away from his warm and inviting arms.  
"What?" he asked me.  
"Don't you see, Yuuri? I can't serve you anymore! I can't protect you, I can't go on your travels with you- and-…" my sentence was cut off as I choked on my own tears. He held me closer and I wept on his shoulder.  
"I'm useless, Yuuri." I said.  
"You are not, Wolfram." He said with one of his hands untying a cloth around my head.  
"Listen to me. You are everything I need, Wolf. Like it or not, I need you. And you need me too, am I right? I will guide you like you guided me. I will protect you like you protected me. I might even call you brat as you call me wimp. Wolf, being blind doesn't mean anything, it doesn't make you useless. Infact, it makes me feel important and loved, and I hope you do too. Because you took that strike for me and now, I feel like you trust me enough to guide you. Now, we both need each other and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I really do."  
His head turned to mine and he planted a small kiss on my lips as he held me close to him. I couldn't see him, but I could definitely feel him, assuring me everything was going to be okay. I now realize that some people take for granted the gift of their vision. It is a gift granted to them enabling them to see, yet only few seem to understand and cherish what their eyes feasted upon everyday. Fools. I couldn't see him anymore, but now I could understand him, and I will forever cherish him.


End file.
